Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen
Category:Films | running time = 150 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $200,000,000 IMDB; Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2007); Box office and business. | gross revenue = $402,111,870 (US) Worldwide | preceded by = Transformers (2007) | followed by = Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) }} Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen is an American feature film of the science fiction and action genres. It is the second installment in the Transformers film series and follows the 2007 movie Transformers. The film was directed by Michael Bay with a script written by Ehren Kruger, Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman. The movie was produced by Paramount Pictures, Di Bonaventura Pictures, and DreamWorks SKG. It was released theatrically in the United States on June 24th, 2009. The film sees the return of several main cast members from the first movie including Shia LaBeouf, reprising the role of Sam Witwicky, Megan Fox as love interest Mikaela Banes, Josh Duhamel as Major Lennox, Tyrese Gibson as Master Sergeant Epps and John Turturro as Simmons. Veteran voice actor Peter Cullen returns as the voice behind Optimus Prime, a role he made famous in the original Transformers cartoon series from the 1980s. Hugo Weaving once again provides the voice for Megatron. Cast Live cast Voice cast Notes Production & Release * The tagline for this film is, "They have returned. They have evolved". * Production on Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen began on May 3rd, 2008. Principal photography concluded on November 2nd, 2008. * The film was originally slated for a June 22nd, 2009 release date, but was moved ahead two days, for a June 24th premiere. Coming Soon.net; "Transformers Moved Up Two Days" * At its widest release, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen was screened in 4,293 theaters. Box Office Mojo; Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen closed out of theaters on October 15th, 2009. It had been in theatrical release for 16.3 weeks (114 days). * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen was released as a single-disc edition DVD in Region 1 format by DreamWorks on October 20th, 2009. Amazon.com; Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009); DVD; Single disc edition. It was re-released as a two-disc widescreen edition by Paramount Pictures. * The film was released on region free Blu-ray by Paramount Home Video on August 18th, 2014. Amazon.com; Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009); Blu-ray. Cast & Crew * There are a total of seventy-six credited cast members in this film: 75 human actors, and 1 dog. 17 of the human actors are voice actors. * Film editor Tom Muldoon is credited as Thomas A. Muldoon in this film. * Actor Walker Howard is credited as Howard Walker in this film. He plays the role of Sharsky in this film. * Actor Derek Weston is credited as Derek Alvarado in this film. He plays the role of one of the Joint Ops staff member. * Actor David Paul Olsen is credited as Dave Olsen in this film. He plays a member of the strike force team. * Actor Geoffrey M. Reeves is credited as Geoff Reeves in this film. He plays a member of the strike force team. * Actor Brian Shehan is credited as Brian A. Shehan in this film. He plays a member of the strike force team. * Veteran voice actress Grey Griffin is credited as Grey DeLisle in this film. She provides the voice of the Autobot, Arcee. * Voice actor Charles Adler, who voices the Decepticon, Starscream, is credited as Charlie Adler in this film. * Voice actor John Di Crosta is credited as John DiCrosta in this film. He is the voice of a doctor. * Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman are also known for writing the 2009 reboot of Star Trek. * Actress Megan Fox became something of a controversial figure following the release of this film, allegedly saying about director Michael Bay in a British magazine, "wants to be like Hitler on his sets, and he is. So he's a nightmare to work for". Bay was more forgiving of Fox's comments than producer Steven Spielberg was, who said "Fire her. Right now", which is accepted by many as the reason behind Fox's absence from Transformers: Dark of the Moon. GQ.com; "Exclusive: The Break-Up of Michael Bay and Megan Fox". See also External Links * * * * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:2009/Films Category:June, 2009/Films Category:2nd installments Category:Sequels Category:DreamWorks SKG Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Di Bonaventura Pictures Category:Hasbro Category:Allegra Clegg